narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Konan
presumed deceased why does it say presumed deceased is it because it is not identified that konan is alive :Look above.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:21, September 20, 2010 (UTC) New chapter is out, and she's dead. They actually did a pretty touching death scene where her last piece of paper covered up a little frog tab to say that she was "home" with Nagato and Yahiko...Gerokeymaster (talk) 13:53, September 23, 2010 (UTC) we should have a picture of that on this page, or make a page regarding the safehouse, with the funky frog costumes--Cmcwiki (talk) 14:56, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Eyelashes About her eyelashes. Doesn't the number in the manga variate from picture to picture? Just because her first colour image only had one lash doesn't mean it has to stand as a anime/manga difference in her appearance section (I know it's a detail, but...) -- (talk) 20:26, September 23, 2010 (UTC) the kiss it's heavily implied that her and yahiko kissed. shouldn't we put that in here somewhere? User:Ninabean822 22:15, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Not shown, not mentioned by character, not in the article. Omnibender - Talk - 23:30, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Under Personality, it states that Konan showed romantic feelings towards Yahiko, which is basically what you're saying, but as Omnibender's already mentioned, since a kiss hasn't been shown or mentioned, it's in the air whether it actually happened and can't be mentioned in a fact based article. I suppose it could be put in the trivia section about how close Yahiko & Konan seem to be, but I'd be content with 'showing romantic feelings' for now --Awesome Thy Life (talk) 19:53, September 29, 2010 (UTC) It show's in the manga that she got in his face as a show of love but not kissed we might see if she did in the animea though. Image Can someone upload a new main image of Konan? The current one is from her first appearance and there are bound to have been superior shots since then. ~SnapperT '' 18:17, September 25, 2010 (UTC) That's a good idea :) Domynyk 22:04, Sept 25, 2010 (UTC) I could upload the one when Naruto came to talk with Nagato and Konan but it is whole in darkness.Ttogafer (talk) 17:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :give it time we'll get one --Cerez365 (talk) 17:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't bother. Manga images got put in. Personally, they tick me off, but I doubt we'll ever be able to not use them.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 10:16, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::There is always another option. I would like to suggest two alternatives from the recent episodes. http://img121.imageshack.us/img121/6128/konananime1.jpg Episode 175 and http://img716.imageshack.us/img716/8095/konananime2.jpg Episode 163 Personally i would prefere the first due to the angle, bu the second i also good since it shows her more common facial expression. Someone please share your thoughts. --Gojita (talk) 12:33, September 29, 2010 (UTC)Gojita I went ahead and uploaded both and added the second one. --Gojita (talk) 15:20, September 29, 2010 (UTC)Gojita :This is going to start an edit war when ShounenSuki logs back on, be prepared for that. With that said, I think this is reason enough to bring up an amendment to the Image Policy.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:36, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :I also prefer the first option because of the angle. ''~SnapperT '' 16:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, but that image was uploaded before and it was rejected because of the facial expression. --Gojita (talk) 16:52, September 29, 2010 (UTC)Gojita I think the first is better than the second. Domnyk 18:53, Sept 29, 2010, (UTC) What are the two different images being decided on? Which one supposedly needs an amendment to the image policy? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 29, 2010 @ 18:38 (UTC) 18:38, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :The (three) images are this, and this, and This. And the reason a amendment to the image policy is because, as it is written now, this one gets picked by default.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 18:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::TheUltimate3 have you not been writting that you become ticked by the usage of coloured manga images instead of the aime images? Also Dantman i believe the one chosen by a sort of majority vote was the first of the ones i found. --Gojita (talk) 19:15, September 29, 2010 (UTC)Gojita :::Using colored manga images wouldn't bother me, if it wasn't hardcoded into the policy. As of now, a good anime image will get removed simply because it's a manga image and that rubs me the wrong way.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:19, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe i didn't word the policy the best way, but i thought "colored manga images without text, are preferable to anime images '''unless they disrupt the flow of the page", was clear enough (perhaps instead of page... flow of narutopedia pages of that type?). I thought that the result of the Jiraiya discussion in which a nice manga image was put in the appearance section was because it didn't disrupt the flow of the page... SimAnt 19:25, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I thought the "amendment" you were thinking of was to "For infobox images, we always use an image depicting the first appearance of the character". ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 29, 2010 @ 21:09 (UTC) 21:09, September 29, 2010 (UTC) The thing with adding the Jiraiya manga image to the apperance section, i think was mainly done on a whim and to satisfie ShounenSuki. But also due to the placement of the Infobox it fits well to show the majority of his apperance. Compared to the images beeing used on Choji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru their shere size, compared to the anime images used before the edit, makes them tip over the entire page, compared to the other smaller images and also seeing how most anime images also fit with the text, while those manga images span over so much text and even across several headlines. But might i suggest we move this discussion over to the policy talk and then protect the infobox, seeing how three users have agreed to the usage of that image for now. --Gojita (talk) 19:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC)Gojita I thought the reason the manga image was uploaded is because there was a difference in how the character is colored in it. We have a manga image of Yahiko in his infobox because of the blue eyes, it's a similar case here, not about anime image or manga image being better. Omnibender - Talk - 22:23, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, that's the reason the images where changed, but it's the basic reason on why I started the debate for the amendment. The differences in coloring is minor at best, my argument is whichever image works best is used, same with all the other images. As of now, a colored manga image will always be used, regardless of whichever one works best.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:23, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Can someone please take the manga picture off her screan?! The page's form is ruined....[[User:Gennojo Kuchiki|'Don't look at me!!']] [[User_talk:Gennojo Kuchiki|'Just talk...']] 18:26, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :The two images are a temporary compromise until we've decided what should happen with the infobox image. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:04, November 25, 2010 (UTC) We shouldn't use two pictures of her in the infobox so what the anime picture depicts a slight appearance change it shouldn't matter as were able to who it is and it is a decent image.-User:Shinobi Master If it helps any make the manga one the infobox picture and then put the other in her "appearance" section because i really dislike when images are stacked like that. Maybe we should just do a poll yes? --Cerez365 (talk) 14:29, December 24, 2010 (UTC) no,wiki's arnt based on democracy (its on the principle that if everyone says the sky is green,it dosn't mean its true) you have to have a factual base for a edit.But i agree that the manga image should just be moved into the appearance section,since its only here to show her appearance change. (talk) 04:31, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- So... any new progress with all of this. I too think we should do a poll - for the sake of fairness. ' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 04:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :I remember seeing a talk somewhere about implementing a tab thing that would allow more than one image to be in the infobox, but only one being shown at the time. I don't know how far that idea progressed. Omnibender - Talk - 15:24, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes I saw that too somewhere but, sadly, that discussion also seems to have died. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 15:25, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Cant we just chalk this up to her eyes being the wrong colour on the anime? T_T --Cerez☺ (talk) 06:18, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Eyes' color I have add two times to the trivia section the sentence "Konan's eyes are shown to be gray in the manga. In the anime, his eyes are depicted as amber." in a similar way to the trivia section in the talk page of Yahiko. Konan's eyes are definetely depicted with two different colors, but my sentence was deleted. I know that this detail of Konan was already written in the apparence section of, but then, if my sentece was deleted for this repetition, we must do the same thing with Yahiko's page, to write a similar section ("Apparence" miss) also for him and to delete in his trivia section the phrase on his different eyes.--JK88 (talk) 09:58, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yahiko does need an appearance section. However, until someone finds the time to write it, he gets this bit of information in his trivia. There is never a need for giving information twice, though. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:35, November 12, 2010 (UTC) wasnt resurected why wasnt she resurected all members of the akatsuki have been brought back insted of hidan who is dying and zetsu who never died. Scott sswagg 18:02, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :Because when Kabuto revived deceased shinobi, she was still alive. Omnibender - Talk - 19:23, December 4, 2010 (UTC) then now she is dead so why doesnt he do it nowScott sswagg 21:11, December 4, 2010 (UTC) You ask like others know whats going to happen next--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 21:13, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Image issue resolution Again i'll post this proposition here to see if we can get this sorted... I propose we put one image in the infobox and the other in the appearance (a full profile one would be better though) section to make it easier because the two images piled on top of the other looks really bad. In my opinion the manga image is preferable but we can do a poll to decide if necessary.--Cerez365 (talk) 17:37, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :That doesn't solve the problem. The issue is that which image should have president; The manga image or the anime image? Both have their merits, both can be used. We are working on a solution that will allow both. However the one working on it is but one person and he has a life to live.--'TheUltimate3' ~Aspect of Wiki ~ 17:48, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, i thought the issue was at a standstill. That's fine then i suppose--Cerez365 (talk) 17:52, December 28, 2010 (UTC) It looks really messy with two pictures in the infobox. I would suggest using the anime picture as the infobox picture. Almost every, if not all, character articles on Narutopedia have their anime picture for the infobox. It'd be following suit. Plus, to be honest, since the point of an encyclopedia wikia is to provide accurate information for fans, most fans watch the anime and play the video games other than read the manga. I know this from experience. In my personally opinion, put the anime picture as the infobox picture, and then just put the manga picture in Appearance. Madara's article has his anime orange masked appearance, when we know he currently has a white mask, along with a new appearance. And don't quote me that whole "infobox pictures have the basic image of the character", because if that was the case, Madara's article should have the Madara with long hair picture for the inbobox in lieu of Tobi. So yeah, to wrap it up, it'd make more sense to use the anime picture for the infobox, and then the manga picture should go to the appearance. If a fan really looks at these articles, they will most likely go through the entire article, so putting both pictures like that only accomplishes making the article look extremely messy and an eyesore. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 05:52, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- So...since that wickeeeeeeeeeeeeed slideshow thing got implemented. So please to not forget Konan's infobox >.< --Cerez™☺ 12:24, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :It was implemented? Can you post an example?--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 12:39, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Mira!--Cerez™☺ 12:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::EXCELLENT! It doesn't appear to work with character infoboxes yet, but I'm sure it's not far off now.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 12:51, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok the good news. I got the slideshow system to work. The bad news, I broke the on-demand edit button and there was a reference point just kinda sitting there. Overall, it will require bugfixes which I will attempt after my classes. ::::But overall Cerez, I am going to consider you the Harold who called the end of the Great Image War™. When Simant said the slideshow thing worked, I thought that just ment it was functioning as expected and didn't realize that it not only worked by was already implemented.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 13:39, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::I has title now...sweet B)--Cerez™☺ 16:28, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::And with good behavior you can become the "herald named Harold" too. ~SnapperT '' 17:30, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok I think it's obvious I can't spell. But at the very least Cerez has a title.--'''TheUltimate3 ~Keeper of Lore~ 17:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Really Snapper >.> reallly >_________>--Cerez™☺ 17:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Appearance Should the outfit she was wearing when she fought Madara be added to her appearance section since the outfit she wore when she was a kid and the outfit she had on under her Akatsuki robe are in there? Aren't the clothes she had the same? She still had the Akatsuki cloak on. Omnibender - Talk - 22:16, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Death Konan died when she got stabbed by Madara using a pipe, where did he get a pipe, and why a pipe? :On the ground? I don't know but he found a pipe and stabbed her. He didn't have any weapons because he wasn't expecting that she would be that strong. ~ ''Fmakck → Talk → '' 22:17, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Amegakure is an industrialized village there's tonnes of pipes everywhere. If you look back at the beginning of the battle you'll see they were standing on structures protruding from the water. --Cerez☺ (talk) 22:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) shuriken looking jutsu when konan was fighting madara, just before she died she was going to do this jutsu that resembled the rasenshuriken(paper version) but she wasnt able to complete the jutsu becase madara grabbed her by the neck just before she did it. i think it should be added since the same thing happened with kisame with his fight with killer bee and the raikage. wen he was about to do great shark missile he got his head chopped off, it was still put as his jutsu :With Kisame, we got a name for that jutsu. Not the case with this. For all we know, she was just charging something similar to the paper speak she makes with Dance of the Shikigami. Omnibender - Talk - 22:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) YEAH BUT THE SAME THING HAPPENED WITH ONOKI, HE PREPARED A JUTSU BUT AKATSUCHI STOPPED HIM BEFORE HE USED IT. AND YALL STILL GAVE THAT A PAGE. ITS THE SAME THING HERE, SHE PREPARED AN ATTACK BUT MADARA STOPPED HER BEFORE SHE COULD USE IT. HOWBOUT THA. OH AND ONOKI NEVER NAMED HIS ATTACK :Point given for precedent, point taken because all caps is unnecessary. Omnibender - Talk - 22:57, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, in the anime, she is able to use the jutsu, maybe we should add a new unnamed technique, since it's different to the regular paper shuriken she uses! Norleon (talk) 17:35, March 8, 2012 (UTC) S-rank Is Konan as Nagato really s-rank ninjas? I quote Konans trivia section "Even though she was an Akatsuki member, Konan (like Pain) was never a missing-nin, since their faction achieved victory in the Amegakure civil wars." and the s-rank page states the following "S-rank" is also a designation given to extremely powerful missing-nin, earning them a place in their village of origin's Bingo Book. Each member of Akatsuki is an S-rank criminal. Fans of the series will sometimes classify powerful ninja who are still loyal to their village as S-rank, such as the Sannin or other Kage-level characters, but this is arbitrary." I know the s-rank page also states that each member of akatsuki is a s-rank, but can they be s-rank without being missing nins? I dont know is any databook or anything stated them to be, since i havnt read the databooks. --Cosmikaze (talk) 14:43, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :The databook stated that they were S-ranked criminals, treat that and the missing-nin information as having nothing to do with each other.--Cerez365™ 14:55, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Please Ok,Konan is my favorite character and when she died i cried and before that she used a unknown jutsu shouldn`t we write down unknown jutsu in her jutsu list/put a lot more pictures on her page.-- (talk) 23:34, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think there's really much to put for that technique so maybe we should wait until it's possibly mentioned elsewhere and if you can find images and somewhere to put them in the article, so long as they're relevant and have proper tags, no one's stopping you.--Cerez365™ 01:44, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Quote and Akatsuki Knowledge So, this quote... "One question… Tobi. Do you understand why we betrayed you? Because you are darkness, a world without light where flowers can only wither and die!" used to say "One question... Madara." Did it really change and she called him Tobi? Or is it still supposed to be Madara; and, that brings up another question. Were all Akatsuki members under the impression that Tobi was Madara? Or no? -- (talk) 00:29, October 24, 2011 (UTC)Ampm123 This was ampm123 that made this post, I wasn't logged in, sorry. --Ampm123 (talk) 00:31, October 24, 2011 (UTC)Ampm123 Konan Wind Release? I saw on Narutofanon.wikia that Konan had wind release. I'm thinking this is B.S. So I ask all of you. Naruto fanon is a site to discuss fan theories and such, thus it isn't a place to go to find out factual information like this site is. :) And no Konan doesn't have Wind Release. Skitts (talk) 00:44, January 22, 2012 (UTC) They might have thought that she used Wind Release: Gale Palm. Jacce | Talk | 09:12, January 22, 2012 (UTC) power ? What was she about to do before Tobi "killed" her ? It looked like she used rain on will technique or something. --Elveonora (talk) 14:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :If you're referring to when the rain stopped, she was just as surprised as Tobi it would seem. She was preparing a paper-based attack before he grabbed her though.--Cerez365™ 14:44, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, wanted to make sure if she controlled the rain --Elveonora (talk) 14:59, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Presumed nature I'm sorry if this question is a little out of hand, but in the 252 episode she's seen detecting the presence of toni when entering to the village. Now I'm not saying she's sensing it throughout the rain like nagato did with yahiko's body, but it kinda looks like it. So if she should detect through the rain would she be able to use suitor?, Just asking.-- (talk) 14:10, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Talk:Rain Tiger at Will Technique#Konan?--''Deva '' 14:15, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Not letting people edit pages It seems whenever a person person wants to edit something some person decides that it should remain as it is which upsets me we should be able to edit a page however every time I edit something true or false it is deleted with no explanation at least to me in my opinion it is unjust. I'd like for the person responsible to tell me why he/she is doing this.-- :That's a question better left on the person talkpage, when you've signed your posts.--Cerez365™ 01:07, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Quick battle Won't the quick battle that happened after she was stabbed by Tobi be mentioned here?--Jon Thiago (talk) 18:51, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Mentioned now.--Cerez365™ 18:58, March 18, 2012 (UTC) reason for death You should put the reason for konan's death as underestimating Tobi. If she really thought him as the legendary Madara Uchiha, she should have expected more techniques in his arsenal. :No.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:19, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Change image Shouldn't you guys change the image on the box their are more images you may use?-- :Why?----Cerez365™ (talk) 01:59, May 25, 2012 (UTC) well the image you guys have up their was taken the last time we saw her you should add one of the more recent time we saw her. -- (talk) 15:51, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :... what ? We don't just change the image when a newer appearance is made. We just use one to represent the character, at any point in the series. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 15:54, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm pretty sure their are many other great images can you at least take it into consideration? -- (talk) 16:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :When she fought Tobi in Ame it was raining so I don't think any of those are useable but find one, who knows maybe others want it changed as well. I only look at her manga image either way.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:20, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks i'll find one should i post it on your talk page? -- (talk) 01:03, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Tsuchigumo Kinjutsu Arc Well Konan and the other remaining Akatsuki in the anime sealed the Six-Tails. User: Gamma Venom 567 :Any evidence? Provide a link. -[[User:White Flash|'''''White Flash]]-(Talk)- 13:53, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Be that as it may creating an arc section for them being seen for two seconds is really odd-looking. It either doesn't need to be mentioned or use the template.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:01, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello episode 152 before the start of the Invasion of Pain Arc. User:Gamma Venom 567 Sasuke Retrieval Arc and Part II Kazekage Rescue and Hidan & Kakuzu Arc. Konan and Nagato using Yahiko were in a cameo appearance in Part 1.Also Kazekage Arc had Pain and Konan sealing the one tails. :Pretty sure she never appeared in any single one of these congregations. Also, you have been told several times to sign your posts, please do so. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 18:23, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Source ? Any source for this ? I have never seen her in any of the meetings. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 18:23, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I remember her there.--Elveonora (talk) 17:39, August 7, 2012 (UTC)